Austin Juhasz
CXWI Debut Austin Juhasz debuted during the CXWI Cup after CXWI Golden Ambitions 3. He did not win the Cup, but he did leave an impression, which would not leave him. He worked matches from curtain jerker to mid carder. The Dynasty of Light Around the time The Order began, then featuring Lucario, Senelicr, Jonny Blaze, and Ken, he, along side M.E, Justin, and Falco, formed the faction, The Dynasty of Light. This faction, however was short lived, when an entire show was devoted to the faction war between The Order and the Dynasty of Light, in which T.D.o.L lost, and were forced to disband. But, M.E and Austin Juhasz continued to tag team, eventually winning the CXWI Tag Team Championships from Order members, Senelicr and Jonny Blaze at CXWI Death Sentence 3. Unfortunately, they would lose the titles to Senelicr and Jonny Blaze one month later at CXWI Overload. The Dark Warriors A little while after CXWI Crash 'n' Burn 4, himself, Phil Meng, Jack Stanbridge, and M.E formed The Dark Warriors to add to the faction war that was currently happening in CXWI featuring The Order(Lucario, Senelicr, and Tails) and The Four Horsemen(John-117, Mewtwo, Arbiter, and Sonic). It was basically full blown chaos. The Dark Warriors and The Four Horsemen finally settle their differences and decided to team up against The Order. Shortly before CXWI Golden Ambitions 4, M.E turned his back on the Dark Warriors, attacking both Austin and JSR(who would later replace M.E in The Dark Warriors). After GA5, after a match between Myst Montone and Sebulba, The Republic came down and Zoroark attempted to shove his ass in to Myst's face, but the Dark Warriors Returned to save the new kid. Main Eventer At CXWI The Return of the Derby, Austin Juhasz beat Mewtwo in order to receive a spot in the CXWI Golden Ambitions 4 Main Event. The match he would be involved in was a Triple Threat Hell in a Cell Elimination Rules Match, which also featured Mewtwo, and the CXWI Champion, at time, Lucario. Unfortunately, Austin was eliminated first, and Mewtwo went on to win the match. But this will not be the last time we will see Austin Juhasz in the main event of another CXWI CPV. "Redemption Comes at Crash And Burn 5, when i return Home, and fufill my destiny"- Austin Juhasz Feud with SMCS After coming up short during the CXWI Path of Glory Series, Austin Juhasz started focusing more on singles action, to try and get another shot at the World Title. But while on his journey, he encountered issues with former C.O.O. of CXWI, SMCS. After losing to Knuckles at CXWI Path of Glory, SMCS would become a wrestler again, and began an in-ring feud with Austin. Eventually, they had a 4 on 4 elimination match at CXWI Into The Fire, in which Team Juhasz(Austin, Mewtwo, Donkey Kong, and Justin) defeated Team SMCS(SMCS, Bowser, Andrew Khan, and Tails). SMCS has been stopping Austin at every chance for him to get a chance at the world title, as much as sneak attacking him, and beating him up on the top of the stage area. This Culminated in a 60 min Ironman Match that ended in an 11-11 draw, and caused overtime where Austin defeated S-5 Finishers *'Impaler DDT (Edgecution) 2011-' *'Death Warrant (Tiger Driver) 2013-' *'Hero's Rise (Rolling Power Bomb) 2011-2013' *'The Turning Point (People's Diving Clothesline) 2011-2013' *'Chokeslam 2011-2013' *'Eternal Shade (Dudley Dog) 2012-' *'The D.W.S.(Dark Warrior Splash) (Five-Star Frog Splash) 2012' *'Scorpion's Tail (Running Front Dropkick) 2013' Championships and accomplishments *'3x CXWI Tag Team Champion '(with M.E x2 and Phil Meng x1) *Soon To be CXWI World Champion. Themes *'Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin' *'The Champion in Me by 3 Doors Down(Current)' *'Citizen Soldier by 3 Doors Down' Category:CXWI Category:Original